


the journey to happiness

by cocothatkid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Character Bashing, Cute Ending, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Out of Character, Parent Harry Potter, Parent Voldemort (Harry Potter), Parent-Child Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocothatkid/pseuds/cocothatkid
Summary: Turning his head, Harry stopped breathing all together and emerald eyes widened.  Next to him, in bed was none other than Voldemort.Resting on top of him was a teenager, he looked no older than 16, Voldemort had a protective hand on the teenager's back, who looked like he didn’t have a care that he was sleeping on the dark lord! Had he gone crazy?  Dark unruly curls with brunette highlights, tanned skin with an aristocratic nose and full pink lips. Harry’s heartbeat had drastically picked up, he looked up at Voldemort before looking back down at the teenager.They had the same nose! The unruly curls looked exactly like his! The same curl pattern and everything. The face structure looked like Voldemort’s but much softer, the teenager scrunched his nose, and two dimples appeared before they disappeared as he relaxed. He was gorgeous. A perfect mixture between Voldemort and Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 44
Kudos: 471





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not me getting this idea in the shower lmao
> 
> 1\. voldemort looks like an older tom riddle  
> 2\. harry will be called hadrien in future chapters

**_JULY 31ST 2018 11:46 PM_ **

**_POTTER MANOR - JOHN O'GROATS IN CAITHNESS, SCOTLAND_ **

A small, depressed sigh left Harry’s lips as he played with a crystal eagle feather. It was July 31st, his 38th birthday and he was once again alone. He sat in his office, with a slice of treacle tart in front of him. The small treat was placed on a white plate, with a small amount of vanilla ice cream and a mocking smiley face with a mouth of blueberries and strawberries for eyes. Harry scoffed softly, pushing the plate away from him before leaning back into his chair. 

It had been 20 years since he left Hogwarts. 20 years since he defeated Voldemort and his life felt...useless. He thought he would have been much happier, not having to fight grown ass men about a prophecy that had been made before he was born. Of course, the description matched his parents having ‘defied Voldemort thrice’ and all but so had Neville's parents! He wouldn’t wish anything he had gone through on anyone and Neville was the last person deserving that but Merlin, he was just a child.

Having the responsibility of fighting the dark lord who was like 70, with much more magical experience than him at the tender age of 11 was just...UGH. He was pretty sure that the prophecy was self fulfilling anyway and his parents had been played by Dumbledore. Just like everybody else in the Wizarding world. Letting out another sigh, he placed the crystal eagle feather down and grabbed a fork. Stabbing the treacle tart, he cut a smaller piece before placing it in his mouth and chewing.

It felt like after he had defeated Voldemort, everything went downhill. The complete opposite direction of what he had expected. He had expected to finish school and become a healer, he was tired of fighting but nope. Nothing goes right for Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione got together and instantly he was pushed out of their little golden trio. It was the small thing, the holding hands, the study dates, the sly looks and giggles so he finally distanced himself. Draco Malfoy, the blonde headed prick, decided he would take an already broken Harry Potter and fix him only to cheat on him with Blaise. Blaise Zabini. He didn’t hate the guy, no matter how hard he tried and he really wanted to. He just couldn’t.

So, he focused on his studies. He shut everyone out, they didn’t need him so why did he need them. He didn’t. He dedicated his studies on becoming a healer and he did really well, considering he had hardly been in school for the past year and a half. He pulled his Es and As up to full Os and he was proud of himself. Only for his hard work to go down the drain when he was offered the job of an auror. He regretted accepting that proposal but it was expected of him and so he did it. It paid well, it really did but risking his life everyday was giving him grey hairs, much quicker than he would like.What was the point in him having all this money, if he had no one to spend it on. He wanted a family, that’s all he wanted and he had one. Sirius and Remus. Only for them to die. He had the Weasleys only from them to leave him. Ron and Hermione had two children, Hugo and Rose. He wanted that but he didn’t want to have a child without a partner. He wanted his child to have stability.

During his very depressing monologue, he had picked the crystal eagle feather once more. Playing around with the eagle feather, he huffed slightly finding it a little amusing how the eagle feather looked like the one from the Triwizard Tournament. As head of the auror department, he sometimes took away artifacts if they no longer held a purpose or were drained from their magic. The wizard who had stolen the artifact had claimed it was a direct link to lady magic and Harry had just determined that the guy was crazy.

Playing with the feather, he twirled it around his fingers, watching the crystal refract and reflected the light causing a rainbow on his bookshelf. Clicking his tongue, he sighed and continued to twirl it around only for his fingers to supposedly stop working for a moment and his index and middle missed catching the feather as it twirled around from his empty ring finger. The crystal slipped from his fingers and his reflexes attempted to catch it only for it to hit the wooden floor and almost instantly shatter.

Emerald eyes widened as the different pieces of crystal spread across his floor before a magic fueled explosion blasted his office. The potter manor wards began to wail as the office promptly caught on fire, Harry had already ducked underneath his desk but was blinded by the sheer amount of smoke that filled his office so quickly. The sound of the explosion caused a ringing in his ear and the sound of the wards didn’t help at all.  His senses were completely disoriented and then he noticed his bookshelf, it looked stable and then it began moving forward and began to fall. 

Harry didn’t even attempt to move, it was too much. The bookshelf fell on the desk of Harry Potter and caused his head to hit the wooden desk, knocking him out cold.

Gentle whispers filled his ear, his body felt light. 

He couldn’t quite make out what was being said, it was a gentle soothing whisper. Magic wrapped around him in what he thought could be a motherly caress. Magic gently brushed his hair back and he sighed, for the first time in a while he felt still, calm and relaxed.

_ “You’re going to be  _ **_okay_ ** _ , I’ll make sure of it. You deserve  _ **_happiness_ ** _ and you’ll get it, you might be  _ **_surprised_ ** _ with the form your happiness comes in but I promise, you will unlock your happiness. Just _ **_trust yourself._ ** _ Do you _ **_accept_ ** _? _

Harry didn’t know if he was dead and hallucinating but the voice was gentle, warm and reminded him of the small moments he had a family. He didn’t need to think about the offer, he just accepted, who wouldn’t want happiness. Three bells chimed, Harry's eyes were still closed so he couldn’t look for the source, but he wasn’t all that bothered.

_ “ _ **_Good luck_ ** _ , harry. I wish you the _ **_best_ ** _.” _

The next time Harry was conscious, he was still warm but this warmth was being provided by something or somebody else. There was a weight around his waist, he shifted slightly and acknowledged it was someone’s arm. A  musky, fresh – generally pleasant petrichor scent filled his nose. Humming softly, he moved closer to scent. Cuddling closer, he placed his nose in what felt the crook of somebody's neck where the scent was strong. Two different types of magic curled around his, one was much heavier than the other and quite dark. 

The other felt active, hyper and was always moving around but oddly, it had a similar feel to the heavier one. The active magic was in between Harry’s magic and the other dark magic. Harry should have woken up, he should have moved. He was in bed with someone he didn’t know but everything felt so nice, surely it was a dream and when he woke up, he would be in his office. There was no harm in enjoying this dream.

An hour later, emerald eyes slid open. The same emerald eyes landed on an object, it rose and fell in a rhythm. Harry squinted slightly and then when he recognised the object, he wished he hadn’t. A twelve foot was curled up in front of the hearth of a fireplace. He recognised the scales and the bright amber eyes that were glazed over as she slept. Nagini. Harry held his breath, but how? Neville killed her, it was the only reason he was able to defeat Voldemort. Turning his head, Harry stopped breathing all together and emerald eyes widened. Next to him, in bed was none other than Voldemort.

Resting on top of him was a teenager, he looked no older than 16, Voldemort had a protective hand on his back, who looked like he didn’t have a care that he was sleeping on the dark lord! Had he gone crazy? Dark unruly curls with brunette highlights, tanned skin with an aristocratic nose and full pink lips. Harry’s heartbeat had drastically picked up, he looked up at Voldemort before looking back down at the teenager. 

They had the same nose! The unruly curls looked exactly like his! The same curl pattern and everything. The face structure looked like Voldemort’s but much softer, the teenager scrunched his nose, and two dimples appeared before they disappeared as he relaxed. He was gorgeous. A perfect mixture between Voldemort and Harry.

Which didn’t add up because Harry hadn’t slept with Voldemort of all people. He had standards! Harry tried to relax, he really did but why was he in BED with his ENEMY? He needed his wand. He turned his head to look at the pair and make sure they were still asleep only for scarlet eyes to open and stare right into his soul.

Crimson eyes met emerald eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of chaos in the potter-riddle household and we meet kenji and a brief introduction of hades!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll explain hadrien’s new timeline more detail in the next chapter and i’m sorry voldemort is very occ, i always struggle writing his character :( (this is currently unedited so there will be mistakes!)

**AUGUST 1ST 2020 6:45 AM**

**POTTER - RIDDLE MANOR — VIRGINIA WATER, SURREY**

Crimson eyes met emerald eyes.

Hadrien’s body shook with adrenaline, his eyes glanced at the bedroom before he bolted, right now was not the time for Gryffindor courage. His magic that was recently happily tangled with Voldemort began to attempt to pull away. His escape plan failed miserably as he forgot the arm of Voldemort was wrapped securely around his waist so when he attempted to escape the blankets, he was quickly pulled back into his original stop. His heart pounded hard against his chest as he was securely held down. Voldemort’s magic circled his, like a snake ready to strike his prey. 

“Good morning.” 

Hadrien held his breath. It was difficult to think, when Voldmort’s magic was steadily curling around his, leaving no room for escape. His breathing had picked up and the adrenaline pumping through his veins was no help. His system had already gone into fight or flight. 

“I do expect a reply, Hadrien. Or do you crave a punishment that badly?”

Hadrien let out an undignified squawk as he felt a wet appendage lick up the nape of his neck, his body shivered. Whether that was a good shiver or not, he didn’t want to talk about it! He couldn’t even react to what Voldemort had called him, his magic reacted to his negativity and roughly tugged away from Voldemort, managing to shock the Dark Lord momentarily. Quick reflexes allowed Hadrien to slip out of his hold. The same reflexes lead to his downfall as he was still tangled in the blankets from earlier. The blankets halted his movements right when he was on the edge of the large bed. His body tumbled out of bed and hit the floor with a hard thud. 

The heads of the two other members in the room lifted as Hadrien struggled to escape the silk duvets of death. The teenager who was previously resting on Voldemort, turned his head instantly noticing the missing person from next to him. Nagini hissed in dissatisfaction and being woken up in such a way, she didn’t understand her masters and the need for them to wake up so early. She had tried many times to influence them to stay up during the night and go to bed early in the morning. She had tried to lay on top of them in the morning, using her weight to keep them down. Her only hope now was the hatching of her masters but it seems like he was awake at odd times as well.

Nagini could never win.

The teenager sat up, eyes still hazy with sleep. Voldemort gave his son a fond grin, which Kenji easily returned, before leaning down to get his daily morning forehead kiss from his papa. Once completed, Kenji turned his head to the fallen adult who was in fact still struggling. He frowned slightly, feeling the magical discomfort from the adult. Making his way over, he leaned over the edge of the bed. Hadrien’s jaw dropped and he was in fact speechless as he stared at the teen.

Bright emerald eyes looked down at him, his emerald eyes looked down at him! The same shade and everything! They were so vibrant and full of life, showing each emotion clearly.

“Holy shit.”

Voldemort hadn’t noticed the discomfort simply because he was pretty much still asleep but his face turned into one of confusion hearing Hadrien swear. He was the one who enforced the no swearing rules. Hadrien looked up and Kenji was looking down at him with confusion, Kenji couldn’t hear what he was saying. It was very muffled and he didn’t have his hearing aids in. 

He looked at Hadrien’s lips trying to decipher what was being said before leaning down and trying to help Hadrien up. Automatically, Hadrien flinched away from the touch, fear filled his body before he promptly shouting at the teenager,

“Get away from me!”

Without his hearing aid, Kenji didn’t know what was being said but it was clear that his dad was in distress. His magic was panicking, very sharp around the edges and overall just not his dad. He certainly looked like his dad but his magic just wasn’t the same. Voldemort gently tugged Kenji back by his sweatshirt, placing a hand around his waist as he clipped the hearing aid behind his ear and then inserted the small hearing chip. 

“Go to your room, darling. I’ll come get you in a bit, alright?” 

“Okay.” 

Kenji hesitated before climbing off the bed and heading to his room. The bedroom door automatically opened as Kenji approached, fixing the amplification of his hearing aid. It was a bit too loud right now. 

_“Nagini, follow him. Keep him safe.”_

Nagini didn’t hesitate, slowly following the teenager. Once out of the master bedroom, the door shut and Hadrien tried to think of it as the sealing of his unfortunate fate. It was silent and oddly calm before a hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled him up off the floor onto the bed. 

Hadrien shrieked, holding onto the wooden frame of the bed and refused to let go as Voldemort pulled on his leg. He refused to die in the bedroom of his enemy! Blindly, he kicked and felt his foot hit something. 

“Let go of me, twat!”

Hadrien struggled, one hard tug managed to pull him away from the bed frame and he roughly landed on the bed with a grunt. 

“What is wrong with you, Hadrien?”

“What’s wrong with me, you’re the one who’s kidnapped me! Sleeping next to me like a sicko!”

Voldemort face shifted with internal conflict, 

“Hadrien, this is no longer funny. Stop this nonsense.”

Hadrien’s face turned red with annoyance and anger, why was he being made out to be the villain in this situation and the pale bastard had the audacity to sound confused! He had to get out of this situation, save that poor teenager and leave! 

It was a couple of seconds of struggling with the older wizard as Hadrien refused to stop squirming, he was kicked a good few times in his ribs and he managed to dodge a foot to the face before he finally decided to pin Hadrien underneath his body. Hadrien’s hands were pinned over his head and Voldemort was way too close to comfort.

“What has gotten into you? Are you well?”

Hadrien gave Voldemort a hateful glare and to say the Dark Lord was shocked, would be an understatement. Without hesitation, Voldemort dove into Hadrien’s mind. Hadrien still struggled with his occlumency, he was too in touch with his emotions to be able to perfect occlumency, it was his weakness. 

The more Voldemort digged into his memories, the more unstable his magic became. Rage filled their bond and Hadrien had to clench his teeth from crying out in pain as Voldemort ripped through his memories, tearing down any shield he attempted to put up. 

By the time Voldemort had left his headspace, his body ached. His head pounded in pain and he wanted to cry but he wouldn’t give the once no-nose bastard that satisfaction.

“Who are you?” 

The glare that Hadrien received from Voldemort was frightening, it promised death and Hadrien could remember all the fear he felt when he was a teenager. It was sickening fear, the type that made it hard to move. Hadrien’s eyes widened as Voldemort’s hand left his and wrapped around his neck before one gripped his jaw with so much force he was sure it was going to bruise.

“Answer me.”

He hissed, his words slipping into parselmouth. Voldemort's fingers tightened around his neck, effectively cutting off his air supply and if he squeezed any harder, he was sure he would begin to crush his windpipe. 

Dull nails scratched at Voldemort’s hands and Hadrien kicked his legs in an attempt to hit a limb and after one last try, he managed to knee him in his stomach, shocking the dark wizard and allowing him to be released. Hadrien gasped, taking in air as he coughed. His breaths were heavy and it hurt to move but he couldn’t stop now. 

Escaping from under Voldemort, leaving a few kicks for a good measurement. He struggled off the bed, stumbling to the door and watching as it opened for him. He struggled to walk as he caught his breath, he still felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

Running out the door, he looks both left and right before choosing left and running down the corridor. He saw the railing of the stairs before he felt the signature heavy magic of the Dark Lord following him. He just needed to create a distance, he was far too weak to apparate right now. He could cause more harm to himself by apparating away.

As Hadrien reached the stairs, he didn’t need to look back to know the Dark Lord was behind him. He took the first step, only for Voldemort to wave his hand and the stairs flattened turning into a ramp. Hadrien was too slow to react and tumbled down the stairs, It was a long flight of stairs and as his body rolled down, the blasted ramp turned into stairs once more. 

Hadrien hit his head a couple of times before roughly hitting his head on the floor. It was hard enough that it rendered him unconscious. Voldemort winced as the back of his supposed husband’s head cracked against the marble stone. 

The Dark Lord was very confused and concerned. Who was this man? He looked exactly like Hadrien but the more he observed, his magic felt nothing like his husbands. Their soul bond was still there and he could feel his confusion and his mind was plagued with horrific memories. 

He had saw himself die. Death had caught up to Lord Voldemort and it was delivered by his own husband. Was he his husband? The golden band around his ring finger surely said so but his magic felt off.

It felt exactly the way it did when Voldemort first began courting the younger male. Gently bending down, he lifted Hadrien into his arms. He would surely have to make up for nearly choking the male to death. He had many questions and he would need them answered.

Voldemort walked up to one of the guest rooms, his magic expanded and began searching for his son. Voldemort easily found his and gently brushed against him, making sure he was safe. His magic was calm, well as calm as Kenji’s magic could be so he inferred he had gone back to sleep. 

He needed him out of the house as he sorted the issue he now had in front of him. He would send him to the Nott household. Kenji was best of friends with the youngest son, Theodore and Nott Sr was willing to do everything to get onto his good side so he was confident in knowing his son would be safe. 

Voldemort knew that if something were to go wrong, Nott Sr would put his own son second in order to protect his precious son and that was a fact. 

Laying Hadrien down, he cupped the back of his head to feel the injury,keeping it elevated and gently feeling around the already blood matted hair. He whispered an healing incarnation, healing his darling from any bruises that were going to form and the injury on the back of his head. 

He looked down at the younger male with observing eyes, he looked exactly as he did the night before. The only difference was the look of discomfort on his face, his body was tense including his jaw. His magic wrapped and Hadrien’s body, caressing the wizards cheek and body as it settled down.

What was evident was that this was not his husband, he certainly looked like him but it wasn’t him. Voldemort knew his husband and this wasn’t him, what had changed?

Hadrien slept soundly as his body slowly healed the damage done to his headspace, placing everything back to its space. Hiding memories he didn’t want to see and burying them deep into his subconscious.

He was exhausted, both mentally and physically. He just wanted a break, was that too much to ask for? He felt angry as well, to believe that he could simply gain happiness from a voice offering it to him was ridiculous. He put his guard down and now he was stuck in another mess.

He wasn’t sure he’d get out of this one, maybe his saviour luck would save him once again. 

Voldemort quietly entered Kenji’s room, closing the door behind him and turning on the lights. He lowered them a significant amount , down to 15% so he could still see where he was going. Carefully stepping over Nagini, he walked over to his son’s bed, noticing the lump underneath the blankets and the mop of curls sticking out the top. 

Sitting down, he pulled the blanket down and revealed his sleeping son who was drooling all over his pillows. Automatically, a soft smile tugged on his lip. He brushed a few strands of dark hair away from his peaceful face. Kenji was one of Voldemort's greatest joys, he was his sole proof to Dumbledore that he was capable of love,no matter what the books said. He had proved them wrong.

He would always prove them wrong and he would do it bigger and much better than they expected. Moving his hand, he sighed softly before using a tissue from his bedside table to wipe away the drool on Kenji’s face. 

“Lottie.” He spoke softly, not wanting to wake one of the three parties in the room. Kenji, Nagini and Hades. Hades was the dog that Hadrien thought would be a perfect addition to the family when they had gotten married and he had automatically formed a bond with his son when he was first born.

He was a perfect guard dog and companion, so there was no reason for him to deny that relationship when it would keep his son safe. Voldemort was a possessive parent. He didn’t like other people trying to be parental to his son. When he was younger, Voldemort did not like anyone but his husband and himself holding his son, which was probably the reason Kenji enjoyed such physical contact from his parents. Voldemort and Hadrien didn’t mind, Voldemort personally enjoyed having someone depend on him. 

It relaxed him, significantly.

Lottie quietly popped into the room, looking at Voldemort expectedly as he gently ran his fingers through the dark curls. “Prepare a sleepover bag for Kenji. About a weeks worth of clothes and any other necessities.”

He spoke softly, not turning to look at the house elf. 

“Yes, Master.”

She left with a bow. Voldemort didn’t want to be separated from his son, especially if it was unnecessary it caused his little one stress and Kenji didn’t handle stress well, just like Hadrien. 

Gently rubbing his back, he began the process of waking Kenji up. Lifting Kenji up, he placed his upper body in his arms. Multiple small kisses were placed on Kenji’s head as Voldemort continued trying to wake him up. Kenji shivered before emerald eyes slid open. 

A small groan was heard as Kenji buried his head into Voldemort’s chest, placing himself as physically possible to his father as he could. Voldemort waited a moment, happy to let his son indulge in some physical contact. He wouldn’t see him for the next week. 

After a good 10 minutes, Kenji pulled away. Rubbing his eyes as he blinked awake. Voldemort assisted him with his hearing aid, slipping it into his ear and adjusting the amplification. 

“Good morning, bambi.”

“Mornin’ papa.”

Voldemort cooed softly. Kenji stretched his hands out before letting out a small kitten yawn and humming in content. 

“Would you like to go to Theodore’s, Bambi?”

Bright emerald eyes opened as Kenji stared up at Voldemort with worry and confusion. 

“Why? What’s wrong?”

Of course Kenji would be suspicious, Voldemort always made a fuss when he asked to go over to his friends house. There was no point keeping Kenji in the dark, it was better he knew.

“Well, you know how dad’s magic doesn’t feel like dad?” Receiving a confirmation nod, Voldemort carried on. “Well, I don’t think that dad is dad...anymore.”

Saying it out loud, sounded crazy but Kenji was a smart kid. He knew what he meant, confusion still lingered in those emerald eyes, he adored so much. He was glad Kenji had gotten emerald eyes instead of his blue ones.

“But why do i have to leave?”

“I don’t want to risk you getting hurt bambi, we don’t know what’s going with dad.”

“Dad wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Yes, I know darling but this isn’t dad.”

Kenji’s face dropped in realisation, in a way. He had just lost a parent, in a way. His dad was here, yet he didn’t know who he was. Kenji took a deep breath in before nodding. It made sense, to a certain extent.

“If i want to come home, you’ll come get me, right?”

“Of course.

“Okay.”

It was set. They stayed together for a few more minutes, Kenji taking comfort in the heat that his papa emitted. He didn’t know what to think, this wasn’t an ordinary experience. A couple of minutes later, Voldemort got up and allowed Kenji to begin preparing for his departure. Kenji brushed his teeth, showered and got dressed. Lottie had packed everything for him, including his phone and ipad. 

A hug and a kiss on the cheek later, Kenji left with Nott sr. Voldemort ate breakfast and prepared for the day. It was going to be a long week and he busied himself with beginning some research on what could have happened to his husband to keep his mind distracted from the deathening silence at the dining table

**AUGUST 1ST 2020 9:45 AM**

**POTTER - RIDDLE MANOR — VIRGINIA WATER, SURREY**

Hadrien’s eyes flew open.

It didn’t take him long to remember what had happened, he had fallen down the steps. Well, he hadn’t fallen more like Voldemort had turned the stairs into a ramp and caused him to fall. Kicking the blankets off him, he got up and ran towards the door only to find it locked, of course. Clicking his tongue, he looked around and began trying to open the windows. They were either locked or he couldn’t fit through them. 

Frowning, he trudged back to bed where he ungracefully fell onto the soft bed. Rolling over, he lay on his back. He was stuck, he didn’t have his wand and he wasn’t all that great at wandless magic, he was still learning. He closed his eyes and began looking through his sub headspace, expecting to be met with the empty feeling. He was shocked to discover the opposite. Instead, there was something there.

It wasn’t hard to find, it was bang right in the middle. Grabbing onto it, he tugged and a rush of annoyance filled his body. Hadrien’s eyebrows furrowed, he knew that feeling. Tugging once again but much harder caused a rush of burning hot anger to rush through him, giving him a headache. 

Was that the horcrux? He effectively remembered Voldemort himself destroying the horcrux, so what was this? He didn’t feel it earlier around Voldemort, he only felt it now and that was cause he went searching for it.

The wooden door opened with a slam, revealing the Dark Lord himself standing at his full height at the door. Hadrien instantly sat up, watching the other with caution. He had the upper hand at this point, Hadrien had...his reflexes and well to put it simply he was done for.

Scarlet eyes stayed trained on him as Voldemort walked closer, as the Dark Lord walked closer to him and Hadrien refused to back down. Not this time. He wasn’t going to escape, anyway. The Dark Lord marched up to him until he was right in front of him staring down at him. He didn’t know what he was thinking, the man was a blank slate. 

“I’m going to ask you once more and you are going to answer me. I do not want to hurt you, again but I will not hesitate to, if you are not willing to cooperate.”

Hadrien reply and instead offered the other man a glare that rivaled his own.

“Who are you?”

“Harry Potter.”

“No, you are not.”

Hadrien gave Voldemort a deadpan stare, blinking in confusion. What kind of reverse psychology was this?

“Oh, i didn’t realise that. Well then please, enlighten me, who am i?”

Voldemort shrugged, he didn’t know who this was. Earlier when he was looking through his headspace, there was a large empty space and Voldemort couldn’t find any of their memories together, it was odd. His mind was just filled with odd memories of battles.

“Well if you could hurry up and kill me, that would be great.”

Hadrien’s Gryffindor pride was peeking through once more, it was a wonder he was sorted into Slytherin, Voldemort thought to himself.

“Why would I kill you? I’m not as reckless as you, I'll have you know.”

Voldemort spoke, turning his nose as he dusted some imaginary dust off his robes. Hadrien glared, he seemed to be doing that a lot.

“I am not reckless. Why wouldn’t you kill me? You’ve been trying to do it for most of your life so you might as—“

“Why would i kill my husband?”

“Huh—husband! I am not your husband! Do I look like I'd marry you? The person who’s been trying to kill me for years!”

Voldemort had the audacity! THE AUDACITY to look like Hadrien had been the one to offend him! He was offended! Did he even look like the type to marry voldemort? Don’t answer that!

“Well, the magical band on your finger says different.”

Emerald eyes widened in disbelief and Hadrien had to do a double take, looking at his finger and then Voldemort but there it was. A golden band, wrapped around his ring finger with the initials TMR on them. Voldemort had a stupid little smug grin on his face and Hadrien was ready to choke the older male to death.

It took a good 20 minutes of deep breathing, Hadrien reminding himself that if he managed to kill the man he wouldn’t be able to get home and a little over 5 minutes of Hadrien pacing before they moved to Voldemort’s office. Voldemort being the ‘distinguished gentleman’ offered him some tea, which he instantly denied in fear of being poisoned. Then came the explanation and Hadrien was left confused. It was the year 2020, a whole two years! 

The war never happened, Dumbledore was the enemy and he had been courted by The Dark Lord and he was in Slytherin! Hadrien blinked in complete shock, his brain still trying to catch up with the new information.

“Send me back! You don’t even want me here, send me back!”

“Who said I didn’t want you here, stop making nonsense up.”

“...”

Voldemort stirred his tea with a teaspoon and removed it before taking a sip of the hot tea. His crimson eyes were still focused on his ‘husband’. There was an odd possessive glint to his eyes.

“Did you miss the part where i said i courted you for a good 3 years? I refuse to put my hard work to waste. You can attempt to go back but I will not help you, in fact, I will work against you.”

Hadrien frowned at Voldemort, frustration present in all his features as the older man held his teacup, observing it like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. 

“Besides, we have a son together, surely you can’t expect me to raise him all by myself?” 

“A what!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed,, all the support and comments are so sweet and i appreciate this so much!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hadrien make a big mistake that will cost him sometime in the future, kenji is back home and hadrien is smitten! domestic voldemort makes his debut and sassy nagini has arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the large break :) online is currently beating me up  
> uhh there is some swearing and a torture scene near the end of the chapter  
> chapters are going to get longer now :)  
> hope you enjoy :))

**AUGUST 7TH 2020 1:56 PM**

**POTTER - RIDDLE MANOR — VIRGINIA WATER, SURREY**

Hadrien stared out the window of his temporary bedroom, he was thinking. 

That's all he could do, Voldemort didn't trust him to be out and about without him. Plus, even though the wards recognised his magical signature, they wouldn't let him pass. He was curious why, but to go as far as to ask Voldemort why? He'd rather choke on a piece of bread.

His magic no longer felt in sync with his body and his emotions, it was jerky and would spike up at the most random things.

Nothing made sense...in this timeline? Alternate universe? Hadrien had no idea what to call it because he, wasn’t sure himself but whatever it was, everything was upside down.

For starters, his name was Hadrien Potter and he had been sorted into Slytherin. For 7 years he had been seen as a perfect Gryffindor but here, he was a Slytherin. There was nothing wrong with Slytherin but Hadrien just didn’t seem to fit with that house and it’s traits. It didn’t seem right.

Dumbledore was the enemy and had been for a while now. It was still to do with blood purity in the wizarding world but this made a lot more sense, if what Voldemort was telling him was true, anyways. Since Half-bloods and muggle-borns had increased quite a lot in the last few years, wizard traditions had decreased and were quickly being replaced with muggle traditions. Yule Solstice was being replaced with Christmas and Samhain being replaced with Halloween, the purebloods weren’t happy.

They provided a simple but good solution. Harry couldn't fault it and it did have more pros than cons. The pureblood suggested that any wizarding children that came from the muggle world, were instantly rehomed and were taught all the necessary traditions within the Wizarding world. Any squibs were given to orphanages or the wizards could leave the wizarding community if they wanted to stay with their child. (Hadrien didn't know how he felt about that.) He did however agree with removing magical children from muggles, maybe it was biased because of his own experiences but muggles could be exceptionally cruel to things they didn't know or things they didn't understand.

It was unlike that there would be a need for orphanages in the wizarding world. The wizard population was much smaller than the muggle popular. There was only around 3000 wizards in Britain. A third which were students. Only 143 first years came in every year and most of them were purebloods, there would be more than enough wizards willing to take care of new wizarding children. The only cons would be that muggles would surely realise when their children went missing but a simple memory spell would fix that almost instantly. 

Dumbledore disagreed, claiming that pureblood wizards would harm their children. Turning them into dark wizards and if that wasn't the dumbest thing Hadrien had heard in a while, he didn't know what was. The whole concept of light and dark wizards never made sense to Hadrien. Light wizards weren't any different from a dark wizard simply because of the spell they used. Any spell could be used for evil or good. It was all down to the intention behind the spell. 

Most wizards agreed with Voldemort, oddly. Muggles had done way more harm than good to the wizard world. 

Voldemort didn't go to war. He just became minister and well, Hadrien didn't know if that was better or worse. He still used violent tactics but that was behind the scenes, he didn't hesitate to tell Hadrien that. He put in all the policies to achieve his goal and it seemed that the wizard world was thriving. He hadn't told Hadrien much about his personal life. They had a son together, Harry still found that hard to comprehend. He was still an orphan, no surprise there. Hadrien, still didn't understand but Voldemort had told him he was more than welcome to go view Pensieve room, where 'he' stored the memories he deemed important. He could still feel voldmort's emotions and sometimes he got a glimpse of what he was doing. It definitely wasn't the horcrux, it was something else. A gentle sigh slipped passed his lips. What was he going to do?

He couldn't stay here, this wasn't his life. He felt like he was an imposter. He had to find the crystal feather, it brought him here and hopefully it would send him back. It had been a week since he had arrived and he hadn't seen Voldemort or his...son? That was weird to say. He got regular meals and he was allowed to leave his room but Hadrien chose not to. He just needed to think and plan.

A sudden shift in Voldemort’s mood brought him back to his senses. It was very odd, Voldemort’s mood had been shifting quite rapidly this past week but this was a new emotion. He was happy? How odd, Hadrien didn’t even know the older wizards could experience an emotion like happiness. 

A new presence filled the house. 

Hadrien’s magic perked up almost instantly, it chittered and filled the room. The bedroom lights flickered as Hadrien’s magic grew, he even struggled to call it back. He couldn’t leave himself so vulnerable right now. His magic has always been full of expression but this was something else. 

“Merlin. Stop, calm down.”

He huffed, this had been the first time in days his had returned to its ordinary self. It trilled against his ear and wrapped around him providing him with some warmth.

”Why are you so excited? Who’s here?”

He got no response but instead he just got small hums and cooing against his skin. He frowned but left his magic to coo or whatever it was doing. Finally he stood up from the window. He had been there first hours now and he was getting a headache from thinking so much. 

He shuffled towards the bed before getting underneath the covers. His headspace was now fully healed from Voldemort’s assault. Tomorrow, he’d begin searching for his way back. Surely the longer he stayed the harder it would be to get back.

Emerald eyes slid shut and it was only a few minutes before he slipped into a restless sleep. 

Silence filled Voldemort’s office, Nagini was fast asleep on floor, underneath a sun beam that had entered his office window. Voldemort kept a close eye on her, not wanting her to overheat. She often forgot she was a snake and attempted to stay underneath the sun, hours on end.

He added his signature along the bottom once he was content with what he had read in the documents. Being Minister had its cons, reading documents and giving funds was exhausting. He could get someone else to do it, but his followers were incompetent at times.

Kenji was supposed to be home soon. Voldemort did hope he was handling everything alright. Kenji had the tendency to overthink and overwhelm himself, which gave him stress and nightmares. It was something Voldemort easily fixed. Voldemort still found it odd at times that he was a parent. He had been a parent for nearly 17 years. 

He knew his son like the back of his hand and with that knowledge, he knew Kenji was stressed right now. Voldemort was confused, in all honesty.

He still hadn’t figured out what was happening with Hadrien. It wasn’t amnesia but Voldemort wouldn’t know until Hadrien talked to him and that seemed like the last thing the younger male wanted to do.

He had turned back into the isolated boy, who had attempted to hex him when he first began courting him. 

He had started all over again. Except, he had an advantage. He was a selfish man. Whatever he wanted, he got it. He wasn’t about to let Hadrien leave. What did he look like? A Weasley?

Placing his quill down, he pushed his chair back and crossed his legs. Turning his chair, he faced the large window that revealed the back garden. Usually, Kenji would be running around with Hades and Voldemort would have been able to hear his laughter.   
  


Hadrien would have supervising, telling Kenji to slow down. Voldemort glared. He despised change and not knowing. It meant that he had no control. His magic spiked dangerously. He stood up and began to pace slowly. He couldn’t allow Hadrien to leave. He wouldn’t.   
  
What would it do to Kenji? What would it do to him? 

The bell alarm went off in his office. He waved his hand, silencing the alarm. 

A new presence filled the house. 

The house wards hummed in greeting and The Dark Lord’s mood instantly shifted. 

Kenji was exhausted. Not physically but more emotionally. He hated change and so much change has occurred in the past week, he hated it.

He opened the front door and kicked his trainers off at the door before slipping on his dinosaur slippers on. No shoes in the main house. There were two houses, one was used when they had guests and the other was private and were his family stayed. Shoes were allowed in the other house.

Shrugging his coat off, he hooked his coat up and began making his way upstairs to his room. While he walked up, his magic began to expand, filling the house up. He could tell Papa was house, he’d go down to his office in a few cases he just needed to put his back down and wash his hands. 

He did miss his family this past week. Of course he did, they were very close and he loved his parents. He hadn’t enjoyed being at Theodore’s house this week, he wanted to be a home with his Papa and dad.

He didn’t even know if his dad, knew who he was. He wanted to be left alone, just to think and understand what was going on. It just seemed like his dad woke up that morning and was replaced by someone else. He had been ignoring Marvolo for a while and felt bad but he was upset and he knew he shouldn’t take it out on everyone else but he just wanted his dad.

Once he was on the third floor, his door automatically opened and let him in. 

"Alexa, i'm home."

Alexa dinged and his room's led lights turned on and the room turned a blue hue. Wizards had a lot of muggle technology and most of it was much more advanced. Kenji didn’t know a lot about muggles, all he knew was that they didn’t have magic. It was all he needed to know.

He unpacked his back, placing his phone and iPad on charge. He dumped his worn clothes into his washing basket, knowing Lottie would wash them and put them away for him. He cleaned out his back pack and placed his hearing aids in. He hadn’t worn them properly for the past week. Sometimes the world was too loud for him to handle. 

Once he had done all he needed to do in his room, he made his way down to papa’s office. He walked back down the stairs, there was only one guest room in their home and Kenji could tell his dad was in there from his lingering magic. His dad's magic felt more familiar, he wished he could interact with it. Papa's and dad's magic was always around him, from when he slept to when he woke up. 

It comforted him, more than he’d like to admit. He hadn’t had it around him this past week and he couldn’t sleep, Theodore’s magic provided him with comfort that allowed him to take small naps but he couldn’t sleep through the night.

He reached the first floor, where Papa’s office was, the door was already opened so he pushed it open. 

Voldemort sighed softly when he saw Kenji enter his office. The first thing that caught his attention was his new hair. It was split right in the middle, half his usual black with brunette highlights and the other half golden blonde. Voldemort had a feeling this was going to happen.

Whenever his darling stressed himself out, whether it was with school or whenever he had a game coming up. He’d always get extremely stressed and the horcrux within him reacted by splitting his hair into two very different colours.

It helped, when Kenji didn’t want to tell Voldemort or Hadrien what he was feeling, which was rare. Next was the eyebags, they weren’t prominent but it was clear he wasn’t getting his usual 8 hours. 

“Welcome home, treacle.”

A very small but tired smile made its way onto Kenji’s face. Voldemort opened his arms and his son instantly darted forward and placed himself in his arms, burying his head into his chest and attempting to hide away from the world. Voldemort assisted by wrapping his arm around his son, cupping the back of his head with his other. Voldemort wasn’t one for physical affection until Hadrien and Kenji came along. He hated when people touched him but when he first began sharing his bed with Hadrien. He would frequently wake up with an armful of his husband, every morning. No matter how many times he tried to move Hadrien back to his own side, he’d move right back until Voldemort gave him. 

He hadn’t realised how much he had adapted until this bad week. His hands would search their bed as soon as he woke up, searching for either Hadrien or Kenji. Kenji spoke softly, but it came out quite muffled but Voldemort made it out. He chuckled softly, before gently moving his son’s face from his chest and tilting his head up. 

“I missed you too.”

He gently pulled Kenji to the couch that was placed in his office, courtesy of Hadrien. As soon as he had settled down, his son quickly placed himself as close as humanly possible to Voldemort and it took his breath away, and he sat there for a minute, in awe of the bursting love and adoration in his heart for this tiny, amazing, wonderful person he was responsible for. 

“Talk to me, étoile polaire.”

Kenji answered in a small, soft voice “About what?”

“I know you’re upset, pupa. Tell me.”

A silence filled the room and all that was heard was the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. The silence was disturbed by Kenji lifting his head to meet his father’s eyes. Bright green eyes looked up at him and began to fill with tears. A frown plastered itself onto Voldemort’s face and he lifted his hands to gently wipe one of the tears that escaped down Kenji’s face. 

A small pitiful sniff escaped Kenji as his bottom lip began to quiver. Voldemort’s chest filled with an discomfort as he looked at his son. He hated seeing his son upset, he still vividly remembered when his son came into the world, crying. He promised himself to make the world safe and sound for his child. 

“I miss dad.”

Voldemort nodded in understanding, “I know I miss him too but i’ll fix it. It may take some time but, i’ll fix it for you, like i always do.” 

His son was his pride— was that even the right word? He didn’t think so. He was filled with so much more than pride now. A simple dimpled smile from his son and he fell apart. His son's intelligence rivalled his own but seeing his eyes filled with tears, he realised he was still so young.

“You only need to wait, Pupa. Can you do that?”

Kenji nodded softly, his father had mysterious ways of taking care of his problems and knowing when Kenji was feeling troubled. No matter how big or small. He fixed them. 

“Good. I love you.”

“I love you too, treacle.” 

A small smile tugged on Kenji’s lips at the nickname. He placed his head in Voldemort’s chest, a small sigh leaving him while he took in his fathers petrichor scent, finding comfort in the familiar scent. 

Voldemort gently brushed Kenji's hair back, he was trying to get him to fall asleep without noticing. It was a sneaky but was very easily process, well sometimes. He gently began to push Kenji down, pushing him so he could lay his head on his lap. He was so close to finally getting his son to resting. Kenji sat up and gave Voldemort a glare. A small, sheepish small appeared on Voldemort's face.

"I know what you're doing."

Kenji accused softly, causing Voldemort to blink. He tried to hold in his laughter and smile. Hadrien always spoke about Kenji reminded him of Voldemort, yet as Kenji grew he saw more of Hadrien in Kenji than Hadrien in Hadrien. 

"I'm not doing anything. Lay down."

"Papa-."

"Hush, darling. Lay down, just rest."

Voldemort interrupted, laying Kenji's head down on his lap causing a sigh to leave Kenji. He wandlessly, calling Kenji's blanket over to the office. Opening it, before placing it over Kenji's smaller body. 

"I'm not tired."

A hum left Voldemort, gently pushing his curls out of his face. Exactly like Hadrien. Small mumbles left Kenji as he began to sleep. Voldemort’s magic gently wrapped around Kenji’s body, giving him an extra blanket of comfort as Kenji began to slip further into sleep. He was still mumbling nonsense about not being tired, Voldemort’s had continued to agree with him. 

Voldemort leaned back into his chair, placing one hand onto kenji’s back and rubbing small circles. He would be asleep in a few minutes. He had a meeting before supper, he’d be back before then anyway and hopefully Kenji would be asleep till then.

He had built up quite a lot of frustration and anger over the week, he needed to let it out on someone and whole than his followers. Although Voldemort was the minister of magic, he still kept his death eaters. He never knew when he needed to get rid of somebody and there were plenty of people who stepped out of line.

Hadrien knew—well, old Hadrien knew about it. He was, his right hand man. Kenji didn’t know much about it, because Voldemort kept him away from violence. He knew what Voldemort did but he was never there to see. 

Glancing down at his son, crimson eyes softened at the sight of his rest child. His miracle. 

“Hades” 

The head of doberman lifted up from the corner of his office. The door stood just as Voldemort lifted and settled Kenji into his arms. 

“Come along.” 

Voldemort choice not to disturb Nagini, she was already in a hissy mood since he had been the one to wake her. In Voldemort’s defence, he had told her repeatedly not to sleep in front of the door. Both Wizard and Dog made their way up to the third floor. Upon entering Kenji’s room, the duvet pulled itself back and the pillows arranged themselves how Kenji liked. Voldemort lay his son down onto the bed, Hades making himself comfortable in the dog bed near the door. Once Voldemort placed Kenji down, he tucked him in. He took his hearing aids out, placing them away in their case.

Slender finger gently stroked over Kenji’s tanned cheek. A smile reserved for the Potter-Riddle family tugged onto Voldemort’s lips as soft mumbles left the teenager. He leaned down and kissed his son’s forehead before standing up. Both teenager and dog were fast asleep as Voldemort closed the door. He began to walk down the stairs, he made his way down to the second floor and began walking to his husband’s temporary room. His husband hadn’t seen him in a week but Voldemort saw him every single night. He couldn’t handle being away from Hadrien’s magic. He had been exposed to it for a while now and it was safe to say it was an addiction. Hadrien’s magic was addictive, it was pure and very light. It playfully brought you in and before you could realise, you were trapped.

He quietly opened the bedroom door and shut it once he had fully entered the room. Hadrien’s magic perked up, it seemed Hadrien’s magic recognised him whenever Hadrien was asleep and not in control.

Voldemort had been doing some research.

It seemed that there were alternative universes. Voldemort knew but didn’t bother since already had what he wanted. Anyways, it seemed that the alternative Hadrien and had somehow travelled to his universe and managed to merge with his Hadrien. His old memories had locked his memories in this universe into his subconscious. Explaining why he didn’t remember anything. So, essentially, his darling was just the same.

Voldemort wouldn’t tell him his theory. Why would he? He was a selfish man and what he wanted, he always made sure he got it. If he wanted Hadrien to stay, he would.

Hadrien’s magic gently greeted him and Voldemort’s magic didn’t hesitate to strike and wrap itself around Hadrien’s magic. A small sigh left Voldemort as he slowly pulled the blanket off Hadrien’s head. His husband was fast asleep, drooling all over his pillow. Voldemort could almost laugh, for someone who was supposed to trying to find their way back ‘home’ his husband looked awfully comfortable.

Hadrien’s movement brought him out of his thoughts and he froze, watching as the young wizard settled down. As soon as Hadrien had settled and stopped moving, Voldemort leaned down.

“How ignorant you must be, my love, to think i’d allow you to leave.”

Voldemort spoke softly, brushing a loose curl away from Hadrien’s face. He was on edge.

“I will not let you go so easily.”

Voldemort’s magic tightened sound Hadrien and he only stopped when Hadrien’s magic began to push against him. The dark lord stood up, covering his darling with the duvet and tucking him in before finally leaving.

**AUGUST 7TH 2020 4:36 PM**

**BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC HEADQUARTERS — UNDERGROUND — WHITEHALL, LONDON**

Nagini hissed softly and she curled around Voldemort’s chair, resting her head on his should while the rest of her body hung off the chair like throne. Voldemort gently stroked over Nagini’s scales. She was currently trying to intimidate his followers and by the bitter waves of magic in the air, it seemed like it was working. Voldemort had to keep an eye on the time, he couldn’t be late to supper or he’d have a very whiny teenager. These...could Voldemort even call them morons? They had regressed into imbeciles.

No one had done anything wrong. He just didn’t like his followers. There were a select few, who were his inner circle and still, he didn’t even like them. Crimson eyes slowly blinked as the dark lord continued to listen to the announcements. Most of his followers were loyal to him, because they agreed with his ideas and some just wanted power or they were addicted to his. Voldemort knew that all his followers were extremely dedicated to him and his family but he didn’t care for them.

The amount of death eaters had decreased over the years, some where not worthy to be in his ranks and so, he dealt with them. He no longer needed numbers now that he was in power, it was best to keep his death eaters small. Most of those who were in the ranks, were from generations that had already been with him. 

He cared for no one except his family. They were his biggest pride and his followers knew that, but they still stayed and served him.

“There‘s has being sightings of a few members of Dumbledore army, specifically Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger in Scotland.”

That perked his interest, ever so slightly. If Voldemort despised anyone, it was Ginevra Weasley. Stupid entitled brat. She had attempted to get Hadrien to court her, during their school days because Voldemort was there. Many people wanted Hadrien but they would never have him. It was the exact same situation with Bellatrix, she had wanted Voldemort for decades. Ever since she was a teenager but she would never have him.

“I’m assuming you killed her, Yaxley.”

Voldemort glanced down at his wand, expecting a confirmation only to met with silence. He resisted the urge to sigh, a dark lord never lowered himself to such common traits. Nagini lifted her head as Voldemort’s anger fuelled his magic, his magic spiked as it began to fill the room. Slowly suffocating the wizards in the room. Crimson eyes locked on their target.

“Do enlighten me, Yaxley. It always seems that you can never complete simple tasks.”

Voldemort’s spoke softly, a smile on his lips as he turned to face Yaxley. He didn’t find it funny, he was annoyed. How hard was it to kill a simple girl. Yaxley shifted underneath his gaze, he was frightened. How could he not, he had been disappointing his Lord quite a lot these past few months. Bellatrix threw her head back and crackled. It seemed she’s been holding that in for a while.

“I fail to see the humour in this, Bellatrix.”

Instantly, she stopped laughing. The dark lord's serpent slipped underneath the table, Voldemort watched with slight amusement as his followers tensed up when they felt Nagini pass them. Turning back to Yaxley who had seemed to relax after Voldemort took his attention away from him. A shiver went down Yaxley's spin and Voldemort just continued to stare, it was nerving.

He knew what was coming, it was obvious. He could only hope that Kenji would walked into the meeting,it was the only chance Voldemort wouldn’t—

Yaxley collapsed as a scream ripped past his throat. He attempted to curl himself into a fetal position as his mind blanked out at the excruciating pain, he had been under the crucio curse before but it seemed to get worse. He’d rather have an appointment death.

Voldemort relished in the screams of pain that emitted from Yaxley. He had finally found a victim to release his anger onto and it could be justified. He kept him underneath the curse for a minimum of 30 seconds, it was short but good enough for him, for now. He was sure there was someone else he find in the dungeons to torture.

Bellatrix watched with glee as Yaxley continued to cry out, her crackling almost drowning out his screams. Once the curse was cut off, all that left was the sound of heavy breathing and an excited repetition of “again!” from Bellatrix. 

“I want a head on a silver platter, Yaxley. Whether it’s hers or yours, frankly, I could care less. Severus, surely you have better news for me?”

A heavy silence suffocated the room as Nagini hissed, displeased. Lucius was very pleased he was not in the position he was a few months ago. He too, had displeased the dark Lord greatly but all thanks to that mudblood, Dolores Umbridge he built his reputation back up and made a strong comeback. 

She had done it to herself and he felt no remorse for her.

It was only Yaxley and Severus that had managed to displease the dark Lord. Severus had been greatly humiliated after The Dark Lord had found out how he had treated his husband during his time at school, Lucius couldn’t blame him. It was awfully petty to take out anger on a child merely because of his parents.

The meeting carried on as normal as it could be with Voldemort’s magic filling the room. It was insanely difficult to be exposed to his magic directly, Lucius almost felt sick. His Lord must have beenangry at them, he hadn’t felt such waves of power in a while. 

Although Voldemort’s magic was very pleasant to be around when he was calm, it was not the same when he was angry and you were exposed to it directly, it was the complete opposite. It felt dangerous. Like you were on the edge of a precipice with no way out. Lucius felt that through Voldemort escaping death, so many times, he had become death.

The Potter-Riddle had an odd relationship with death. It was expected, considering the family was in possession of all three deathly hallows and His Lord’s husband was a direct descendant of the Peverell brothers. Death seemed to very constant in their lives, whether it was there to protect or curse them. He wasn’t sure yet. 

Lucius was jealous. It was a rare feeling, as a Malfoy but it happened. He wanted to be back onto his previous status as a death eater, as he said previously, he had already made his way up to his previous status in the death eater but now, Nott sr was now the highest death eater. 

All because of his son. The dark lord trusted him with everything, they had little conversations talking about the best new plans of action and if Voldemort trusted Nott sr with taking care of his son. Lucius was sure Nott sr had beaten both Barty crouch jr and Bellatrix in gaining favouritism over his Lord. Which, in turn caused jealously among the ranks.

Lucius found it unfair, though he’d never voice his opinion. 

Voldemort dismissed his followers and swiftly left the room with Nagini slowly following behind. He left no chance to strike a conversation, he only 5 minutes to get to dinner before he had a whiny teenager to take care off.

Hadrien was awake.

He had only woken up about 20 minutes ago, with the same hyper magic from a week ago eagerly burying itself into Hadrien’s magic. Usually Hadrien’s magic would have reacted instantly, it didn’t like being touched but it welcomed this bizarre magic with open arms. 

Anyway, Hadrien had allowed the hyper magic to stay with him, it wasn’t harming him. He had written his plan on paper in the time he was awake and with this plan, if all went home, he’d be back home within a month or two. Three months tops.

A small house elf popped into the room, taking Hadrien’s attention away from his notes and to the side of this bed. He blinked before his face softened and a gentle smile graced his features.

“Lottie”

“Master Hadrien Potter-Riddle sir.”

A defeated sigh left Hadrien’s lips as he stared at the house elf in amusements. They had spent an hour together, with Hadrien trying to explain to her that, she wasn’t who she thought he was but she was very persistent with her argument and Hadrien had given up. He had always had a soft spot for house elves. 

“The dark lord requires your presence for supper, sir.”

That was new, usually he ate dinner in his room. What had changed? Was it his last meal? 

“Dinner is at 6PM and Master Kenji will also be present.”

Hadrien went to stop Lottie, to tell her he wouldn’t be joining a murderer for dinner but she popped away. He frowned. Kenji. That’s was his son’s name. Had Voldemort brainwashed him with his ideals as well, was he just as messed up as Voldemort. 

No matter what, Hadrien’s view of Voldemort would never change. He had gone through too much for it to just change over night because they were what? Married. Nope. A frustrated sigh left him and he rolled out of bed, moving to the wardrobe that held his robes. He could at least look presentable for dinner with the enemy and his spawn.

Simple black robes should do the trick. 

** AUGUST 7TH 2020 5:56 PM **

** POTTER - RIDDLE MANOR — VIRGINIA WATER, SURREY **

Hadrien stared at the large wooden door leading into what he assumed was the dining room. He already expected a large table, where all three of them sat as far away from each other as possible. Dinner was silent and no one talked, unless it was about Voldemort killing another muggle. 

What did they even eat! Did Voldemort even eat? There was a period of time that Hadrien suspected the guy of being a vampire or a soul eater. Hadrien fidgeted slightly, before finally bushing the door open. Instantly he froze, this was not what he expected. 

It was a small but cosy dining room, with large windows that exposed, what Hadrien could recognise as the back garden. The sun was still shining and it light the room up nicely, the view was so gorgeous. A marble table was in the middle of room, with three separate chairs around it. He had expected the table to have a clear hierarchy but it was obvious with this table, seeing as it was a circle. A chandelier hung down from the ceiling but it wasn’t anything grand, just very simple. A couple of plants were scattered around the room, and by a couple there were quite a lot. 

Back to the table, Kenji sat there in peace. He was on his phone, peacefully typing away. He hadn’t looked up ever since Hadrien walked and Hadrien took a small moment to just gaze at him. He was so...gorgeous. Hadrien was still in slight shock at how much he looked like both Voldemort and himself. It was so evident that was his son, there was no doubt about it. 

Harry’s heartbeat picked up dramatically and his heart jump from its original place in his chest, and lodged itself into his throat. He was nervous. There was no reason to be nervous! He was probably just like Voldemort. There wasn’t an ounce of Hadrien in him, his looks yes but his personality no. No way. Walking closer, he took a deep breath and as soon as he reached the table, he watched as he flinched and turned towards Hadrien.

He was sure his heart stopped. It must have. He had already seen him once but, Merlin. Hadrien watched quietly as Kenji quickly scrambled around to find a certain object, he grasped it and placed said objects into his ears before he cringed. Hadrien didn’t know what he was doing but it looked like a hearing aid. 

“Hi!” 

Hadrien’s magic trilled in excitement as it eagerly went to wrap around Kenji’s body. Before he could stop it, a guys of wind went through Kenji’s curls causing it to ruffle up. 

“Sorry—oh, stop it!”

A small giggle left Kenji and Hadrien swore his heart melted. He struggled to get his magic back to him, before making it settle down and hopefully calm down. 

“uh—Hi” He greeted softly, making emerald eyes light up. Hadrien hesitated but finally chose the seat across from him. Kenji didn’t look like he was going to say anything so he assumed he made the right choice. 

“Papa should be here soon and then we can eat. He might be late though, i think he went to a meeting” 

Kenji smile gently and Hadrien watched as the two dimples made their appearance. He couldn’t help it! He smiled back! He was so adorable, Hadrien had every instinct to protect him. His magic hadn’t even settled down it was still trilling and attempting to wrap around that poor teenager.

“Alright.”

Hadrien now recognised Kenji’s magic as the hyper magic that had entered his room earlier. It was so...Merlin, how could Hadrien explain it. It was so satisfying and it made him feel so warm. 

“Hm—he’s late.”

Hadrien eyes widen as a pout fell on Kenji’s lip. What the fuck! How both Hadrien and Voldemort make this adorable human! There was no way, Hadrien felt like a school girl with the way he wanted to squeal! 

Voldemort’s magic slowly creeped into the room and Hadrien tensed, the man wasn’t even here and yet, Hadrien was already uncomfortable. Hadrien was aware that he was staring, he just couldn’t stopped. He was so beautiful.

Both heads turned to look as the wooden door opened once again, only this time Kenji watched as his father walked into the room. Nagini slowly slithering behind him, Hadrien’s magic wrapped itself a bit tighter around Kenji and they both silently watch as the dark lord made his way to the spare chair. 

Hadrien refused to make eye contact, he wouldn’t! The marble table was oddly interesting, what was this white marble? 

“Evening.”

Hadrien held down a shiver, he had a pleasant voice. Hadrien was still getting used to the rich, baritone voice. It was almost like snake hiss but much softer and almost arousing— that’s was enough. A hard blink was all that exposed Hadrien’s thoughts. Kenji hadn’t replied either, Hadrien was afraid that Voldemort would do something, seeing it as disrespect. He didn’t want him hurt. 

“You are late.”

Oh.

“Darling—“

“Dinner starts at 6, it is—“

Some fidgeting was heard. Hadrien looked up from the table to see what was only on, only to see a frowning Kenji taking his phone out of his pocket. 

“6:02! Have you no shame?”

“I sincerely apologise your majesty for begin so late to your feast.”

Hadrien eyes widen. Was Voldemort joking around? where was he? crazyville? 

“It’s fine! How was your meeting?”

“It was the same old, nothing special happened. How was your nap?”

“Great!”

Their food appeared on the table and it smelt heavenly. His food was already plated and it was fettuccine alfredo. It wasn’t his favourite meal but it was up there. There was a two bowls of salad, one was closer to him and much smaller while the other was a bit larger and more in the middle. He had two goblets, one with what Hadrien suspected from the colour to be wine and another was just water. 

There was a fork and spoon next to him. It had HPR neatly engraved on the end. Hadrien had always thought about doing this, when he actually had a family and now seeing it felt...unreal. They began eating quietly and the first time Hadrien had sat down and shared a meal with anyone in years was with his future son and Voldemort. 

A sequence of hums left Kenji and Hadrien instantly looked up to see the expression on bliss across Kenji’s face as he chewed. A tiny smile escaped Hadrien as he watched Kenji continued to hum, slightly swaying and enjoying his food. He was enjoying dinner until he felt Voldemort’s magic begin to creep closer to Kenji. 

Instantly he block any access to the teenager, his magic creating a barrier. Voldemort’s magic continued to move in and Hadrien retaliated by doing an action Hadrien referred to as a magic slap. He turned his head to glare at the older who wizard who simply stared, an odd glint in those crimson eyes before carrying on with his dinner. 

The scowl left Hadrien’s face when he turned back to his son, who had noticed nothing happened between the two older wizards. Hadrien had completely forgot that Nagini had entered the room with Voldemort until he was the large head of a serpent pop up near Kenji. She slowly but gradually began to rest on Kenji, curing herself into his shoulder and getting comfortable. 

Kenji seemed to pay no mind as he continued with his food, but it seemed Voldemort and Hadrien were thinking the same things.

“Nagini, Kenji is far too small for you to climb him.” 

“I’m only trying to see what you’re feeding your hatching. He has to be a healthy and strong wizard! Where’s the rat! Or a rabbit? He’ll surely end up dying! Master!” 

“Nagini i’m trying to eat” 

So, Kenji spoke parsletongue, it wasn’t surprising but the other thing that god to him was that Hadrien could still understand each sentence.

“I’m only trying to help, you guys don’t appreciate me. Well, i’m going to hunt since no one wants me.I was once human too, i think i know what i’m talking about.”

Kenji watched with amusement as Nagini slid down from him, landing on the ground with a soft thud before slithering away. Her snarky comments being heard until she left the dining room. They went back to eating. Hadrien didn’t join in the conversation but he was so interested in Kenji, so he just listen and he could listen to him talk all day. He was talking about a dream he had during his nap, it was so cute! He’d ramble and his eyes lit up like little emeralds. 

“We’re going to hogsmeade,tomorrow. You need to get your new school robes before it gets too busy.” 

A whine left Kenji as he placed his fork down on his plate. “Papa, school doesn’t start in weeks! Why do we havego so early.”

“Would you prefer going when it’s crowded?” 

Hadrien placed a forkful of salad in his mouth as he continued listening.

“That’s what i thought. Are you still hungry?”

Kenji picked his empty plate up and handed it to Voldemort and watch patiently as Voldemort took his plate from him and began plating his food. It was standard practice, depending on what they had for dinner that night, Voldemort would plate kenji’s plate for him. 

“Thank you. So, Papa since you know, i’m your favourite child.”

“You’re my only child.”

“Anyway, since i’m you’re favourite child,can i get a Nintendo Switch?”

Kenji asked softly, shoving a forkful of pasta into his mouth as he looked up at Voldemort. Hadrien knew what it was, in his universe the Switch had been out for only a year now. 

“What is that? An advanced light switch? There’s no need for that, you have magic.”

Kenji’s eyes widen as amusement glimmered in playful eyes. Hadrien had to bow his head so he didn’t laugh at Voldemort, he’d never thought he’d hear The Dark Lord be so out of the loop.

“Oh my Merlin, papa you’re so old.”

“I’m not old. I’m wise.”

Hadrien thought he had held his laughter down, only to look up and see the face of complete disbelief on Kenji’s face as he looked a Voldemort. To make matters worse, both Kenji and Hadrien made eye contact before Kenji went back to looking at Voldemort.

“You’re like a 100. You were on earth, when world war one was happening.”

“i’m not a 100, i’m only 94.”

“Ee..” 

Hadrien was turning a very dark red at the conversation, the room felt like it wasburning hot but merlin why was this so funny. He really didn’t want to laugh, but it was so difficult. 

“I’ll just show you tomorrow when you take me hogsmeade.”

Kenji spoke, a very cheeky grin on his face. Kenji continued to eat his second plate of food. Hadrien was only on his first plate and he was getting full but both Voldemort and Kenji were on their second serving. Hadrien never had the best metabolism but he loved cooking and making snack but when he ran out of people to give them too, he stopped not wanting food to go to waste. 

“Have you finished your homework?”

Hadrien took a break to sip on his water before picking up his napkin from his lap and wiping his mouth. He was curious what school Kenji went to, of course Hogwarts was the main school but it was possible that Kenji went travelled further for his education. 

“You made me do it as soon as i got back.”

“Yes and now you can relax until you have to go back. 

A grumbled left Kenji as he slowly finished his food. It was about 3 minutes of eating and small chatter among Voldemort and Kenji. Hadrien had just managed to place the last forkful of pasta into his mouth, it took a second to chew and swallow but once he succeeded he placed his fork down and washed it down with his water. 

Once he had settled for a bit more, it all came crashing down once more. He felt like an imposter once again, he didn’t deserve this life. Heck, he didn’t even want it, not with Voldemort. Was this all a mind game, was this a figure of his imagination. He needed to leave.

“May i be excused?”

The other two males fell silent at Hadrien’s question. Kenji tilted his head like a confused puppy, he thought everything was going well! Sure his dad had been quite but Kenji had an idea of the whole situation and he understood. He only wished everything would go back to normal. 

Voldemort didn’t saying anything, a simple nod was given and Hadrien instantly stood up.

“Goodnight.”

The tinest smile appeared once again on Hadriens face at Kenji’s fare ware. 

“Night.”

Kenji’s smile brightened, it was nice to hear his dad’s voice. Although it was usually just one word, it was still really nice after a week of Theodore’s family. They aways tried to impress him and he knew it wasn’t really for him but more for his papa which kind of sucked since making friends as a Potter-Riddle was hard enough.

Hadrien left the room and closed the wooden door behind him, his magic also letting go of Kenji and allowing Voldemort to replace it with his own. He felt unexplainably cold and he picked up speed while walking back to his room. He finally got a small glimpse of the house and it wasn’t small but it wasn’t something Hadrien believed to be Dark Lord standard.

He still didn’t know how to feel about Voldemort, he didn’t seem like he had a motive but Hadrien wasn’t just going to drop his guard. He wasn’t stupid, he wasn’t 17. Not anymore. 

Voldemort’s theory, on the other hand, had been confirmed. Hadrien was still the same, only he was merged with an alternate version of himself. His magic recognised both Kenji and himself, yet Voldemort suspected at his alternate self had hurt his husband. What a moron. Turning to his son, he frowned seeing the childish pout on his lips. 

“How about a movie night?” 

** AUGUST 7TH 2020 9:07 PM **

** POTTER - RIDDLE MANOR — VIRGINIA WATER, SURREY **

Hadrien lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was getting late and in all honesty he was craving treacle tart. He could have summoned Lottie but it was late, she would have been asleep. If he focused hard enough, he could hear some music and speaking. 

Both Voldemort and Kenji were still downstairs, since he hadn’t felt Kenji’s magic pass his floor. He could try sneak into the kitchen and make it himself but it would take forever! He just wanted some treacle tart. He hadn’t had it in days, he missed the taste. 

A very gentle knock was heard and broke his train of thought. It was Kenji! he could tell by his magic which unlike it usually hyper-self had calmed down severely so he guessed he was tired. He rolled out of bed and quickly walking to the door and without hesitation pulled the door open. 

A very sleepy Kenji stood at the door, holding a plate of treacle with vanilla ice cream! This was Merlin sent. 

“I brought you treacle tart! Uh—i don’t know if you want it but i brought it anyway, i can take it down to the kitchen if you don’t.”

“No, i’ll have it thank you!”

He took the plate and fork from the teenager, who in turn gave him a very lopsided grin which he recognised as his own. 

“And—would you like to come hogsmeade? It will only be me and papa, i understand if you don’t. It just that you usually pick my robes out and i don’t want papa to do it cus he’ll make me wear something from the 1900s and i’d really want you there.”

Hadrien grinned slightly, he rambled a lot when he was tired, but he was so adorable! No one had ever wanted Hadrien to come with them to do something, it was always ‘you can come if you want’ and that always made him feel like he wasn’t wanted but Kenji wanted him there.

“I’d love to come with you, i’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kenji nodded happily before wishing him a goodnight once more. It wasn’t until he sat down and stared at the piece of treacle when he realised it would be Voldemort and Kenji. Not just Kenji. Well at least he could spend more time with Kenji and he could go into gringotts to look into his vault. 

He smiled as he saw the little smiley face on the treacle, it had strawberry eyes and caramel syrup smile with a side of vanilla bean ice cream. If there was one thing good about his situation was that at least, he met Kenji. 

He was happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the recent support and love!! comments & kudos are appreciated, i like interacting with you guys and it gives me motivation. thank you for reading :) hoped you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all the recent support and love!! comments & kudos are appreciated, i like interacting with you guys!
> 
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
